wild_kratts_power_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
Storm
"There can only be ONE Nature Guardian on the planet! And that Guardian... shall be ME!" - Ventus before his transformation into Black Storm Storm is the name of Ventus's Darkness and shadow. 10,000 years prior, Storm and Ventus were corrupted and they became Black Storm. This identity was created from Ventus's hatred and jealousy for his younger brothers as the result of Chaos' curse. History The Beginning - 10,000+ years prior Before the battle with Chaos, he stuck a black needle into a Ventus voodoo doll. At first, it was just a prick, but slowly, after Chaos was defeated, jealousy and hatred came into Ventus' mind and parts of his hair turned black. One day, Ventus confronted his younger siblings, announcing that he should be the only Nature Guardian. When his hair became black with a single silver streak, he turned into Black Storm and conjured a massive storm that would tear the surface of the planet apart. Forced with no other choice, Terra and Aqua used the new Gaia Scepter to command the Elemental Gems. However, the energy from them was too much for both to handle together and if they kept it up, it would kill them. In an effort for at least one of them to live, Aqua pushed Terra out of the circle and dealt the final blow on Black Storm, turning him into cloud of darkness, but ultimately killing himself. Black Storm was approached by Eris several months later, who wanted to form an alliance to kill the Gaia Guardian (Terra). The corrupted Guardian refused, saying he wanted to kill him by himself. Enraged by his defiance, she attempted to kill him with a curse of death, but Terra, who had eavesdropped on them took the curse instead. The evil-ised Ventus was enraged when it wasn't him that brought his youngest sibling to his death. He made a vow to Terra that if he and Aqua were to ever return to the mortal world, he'll bring them their demise. He then left the scene, fighting Eris, with Hermia soon finding her last Guardian on the verge of death. He is later confronted by Eris, saying that she still wanted revenge on him for killing Chaos. The two battled, nearly destroying the temple. In the finale, the goddess of discord trapped him in a black sphere, which will never break unless its caster dies or banished. Eris Arc Black Storm is never seen until the very end of the season finale. After Eris was petrified and banished, her seal on him broke and he was freed. His release was felt by the Kratt Brothers, who were the current forms of his brothers. He was glad that he could now carry out his revenge. Chaos Arc Black Storm is the main antagonist of the season premiere "Curse of the Black Storm". He spied on the Wild Kratts, who were visiting he Kratt Family household. As they were visiting Hermia, the corrupted Guardian started to cause a strong windstorm. He then confronted the team and his mother, now also wanting to kill the others too. Hermia was enraged about how selfish he was being, saying that "they" died for him. He snapped that "they" died because of Ventus. As he attacked them, Athena arrived and helped them flee. He managed to find them at Athena's temple, but it was protected by a barrier. He then decided to use the Kratt Twins as bait to draw the brothers out. At an confrontation, Black Storm knocks Chris unconscious, but the Ventus part of him made him hesitate and force to spare the brothers. Darkness Arc "Black Storm" is brought up several times in the first half of the season before making his debut as Storm in "Something's in the Wind". Ventus is enraged that "Black Storm" is still around, but Storm tries to tell him that he too was corrupted by Chaos's curse. Characteristics Appearance As Ventus's shadow, Storm bears a large resemblance to Ventus himself. In his "true form", Storm is a shadow with cool grey eyes and a silver stripe on his bangs. Personality When introduced as Black Storm, he is a shadow full of hatred for Terra/Chris and Aqua/Martin. Black Storm is willing as far as kidnapping Christine and Susie to lure them out and kill them. Abilities Trivia *Black Storm is very similar to Nightmare Moon from MLP: FiM. **Both are corrupted people. Black Storm was Ventus and Nightmare Moon was Princess Luna. **The cause of their corruption was hatred for their siblings and jealousy as well. *His voice VA is the same as Ven's adult voice, but darkened. **This changes in the Darkness Arc, when his true personality is revealed. Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Past